Rudolph Zeppelin III
Rudolph Zeppelin III, also known simply as Rudolph, is a fictional character from Zoids: Chaotic Century and Zoids: Guardian Force. He is a key supporting character throughout the series. Overview Chaotic Century In Chaotic Century, Rudolph is introduced as the Crown Prince of the Guylos Empire. When his grandfather (the current Emperor) dies, Gunther Prozen is assigned as Rudolph's regent, but secretly plans to assassinate him so that he can take power for himself. This plan ends up failing, however, and Rudolph is taken in by Van's group after being kidnapped by Rosso and Viola. Van and the others agree to take him back to Guygalos soon after; along the way, Rudolph bonds with them, becoming a close friend. He is present during the fight against Prozen's Death Saurer, though he doesn't make any significant moves. Guardian Force In Guardian Force, Rudolph has been crowned the Emperor of the Guylos Empire. When Hiltz and his Death Stinger launch an assault at the Republic's capital, New Helic City, and an evacuation is ordered, he helps by organizing the citizens' relocation into the Empire. When the Ultrasaurus is deployed against Hiltz, Rudolph boards at one point when the Zoid reaches the Empire to pick up the Gravity Cannon weapon. He also aids in the final battle against Hiltz's Death Saurer by mobilizing the Empire's 7th Armoured Division to help provide support fire. Battle Story Rudolph played a similar role at the start of the NJR Battle Story though to a far more minor extent, being treated more as a peripheral character. A small figure of Rudolph will be included with the HMM Saber Tiger Gold. He's killed by Bloody Demon's self-destruction. Personality Rudolph comes off as being innocent and gullible, suiting his young age. Multiple times throughout the series, he winds up getting kidnapped or threatened, with Van being the one who comes to his rescue. Despite this, Rudolph seems to be very intelligent for his age, preferring to reason with the enemy rather than fight. He is always concerned for the welfare of his friends, and the citizens of the Empire, often feeling guilty or at fault when his presence creates difficulties for his comrades. He believes in Van's ability as a Zoid pilot, almost seems to look up at him as a sort of role model, and trusts him with his life. Rudolph is always very polite and well-mannered. He seems to enjoy socializing and going on adventures (as he stated in episode 29 of Chaotic Century). As he is rather outgoing, and eager to try new things, Rudolph often gets himself into trouble. However, he tries to do the right thing whenever he is prompted to make a decision. In addition, he seems to prefer to diverge from formality traditions, insisting that his friends call him by his first name rather than "Your Royal Highness" or "Your Majesty." Ability as a Zoid Pilot Rudolph usually doesn't do much fighting. However, during the battle against Prozen's Death Saurer, he piloted the Royal Zaber Fang and provided support fire for Van. Later, in episode 28 of Guardian Force, he is shown briefly to be handling a Redler. Relationships Like all characters, Rudolph has is own relationships: Van: Van not only rescues Rudolph on several occasions, but gives him lessons about how to properly pilot a Zoid. The two form a close bond as the series goes on, seeing the other as a friend. Prozen: Even though Prozen tried to manipulate events to kill Rudolph and take the Guylos throne, Rudolph stands up to him when he returns to Guygalos with Van. Prozen most likely sees Rudolph as a hindrance, and an obstacle interfering with his plans to seize power. Karl Schubaltz: Although the two aren't shown interacting much, Rudolph seems relieved to see Schubaltz after he is kidnapped and taken away from Guygalos. Schubaltz is very loyal to Rudolph and was able to recognize him even after reports insisted the crowned prince was actually an impostor. This is due to Schubaltz having been Rudolph's instructor regarding battles. He is present at Rudolph's coronation. Rosso: Rosso kidnapped Rudolph (and unintentionally saved his life, since Prozen was planning to kill him), planning on requesting a ransom for his safe return. Though they start out as bitter enemies, Rudolph and Rosso eventually warm up to each other. At the end of Chaotic Century, Rosso is even present at Rudolph's coronation. Viola: While at first having kidnapped him, Viola has since served as a mother-figure to Rudolph, being the first to worry over him during Prozen's attempt to have him assassinated. Following her injuries at the hands of Raven's Geno Saurer, Viola and Rosso tracked and protected the prince from afar, but being unable to fool him despite their attempts to hide their identities while piloting their Storm Sworders. Since then, she and Rosso have had a very special bond with Rudolph, serving as his surrogate parents and trusted elite body guards. Marian: Although Marian is passionate about one day becoming married to her fiancé, Rudolph does not share this same enthusiasm. Rudolph cares for Marian's wellbeing, but he seems embarrassed by her eager, shameless attitude. The two are seen interacting in only one episode, though it is clear that they are well-acquainted. Zoids Legacy Database Entry :Under the pseudonym of "Royal Mask": "A mysterious Zoids rider, who rescues Van Withsic Storm Sworder. He resembles Rudolph, Emperor of Guylos Empire, but nobody knows who really is." Sort Category:Chaotic Century characters